


Happily, Sickeningly, Hopelessly

by nashcreates



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec just wants love, Grumpy Alec Lightwood, Jace is too shy to confront him, M/M, Sassy Alec Lightwood, extreme fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nashcreates/pseuds/nashcreates
Summary: Alec was truly tired of seeing every love sick puppy of a Nephilim and hearing people whisper about how they were going to surprise their lovers. It was all stupid! And… well, Alec wanted to partake in it too.





	Happily, Sickeningly, Hopelessly

**Author's Note:**

> Happy V Day!! 
> 
> I hope all of you guys day was filled with love, whether it be romantic, platonic, or familial.
> 
> Love you guys!!! 
> 
> Much love always, xoxo  
> nashcreates

“Ughhhh!” exasperated Alec as he stomped out of the Institute. 

 

Stop Valentine’s Day. Stupid bears and chocolates and roses. Stupid couples. Stupid love!

 

Alec was truly tired of seeing every love sick puppy of a Nephilim and hearing people whisper about how they were going to surprise their lovers. It was all stupid! And… well, Alec wanted to partake in it too. 

 

He was 25 for crying out loud, and he wanted romance. Was that too much to ask? He wanted someone he could unload all his worries on, someone to be there for him and hold him when he felt shattered by the world. He wanted someone who would love him unconditionally and someone who would help him cook breakfast in the mornings, and even bring him lunch when he’d forget to eat during a busy day, and chastise him afterwards for not taking care of himself. Alec wanted someone who he could worry over just the same, and love them beyond his last breath. 

 

For so long he had wanted love, and he was forced to look at everyone else be happily, sickeningly, and hopelessly in love. 

 

“Ughhh,” he scuffed again frustrated at the world. He kicked the nearby light pole, but it didn’t free him of any anger.

 

“Um, excuse me, sir,” a timid voice mumbled. “This is for you.” 

 

Alec turned around and wondered why some random mundane of the street would give him something. 

 

“I think you have the wrong person,” the Nephilim responded back kindly. 

 

“Oh no, it have it right! You have a wonderful Valentine’s Day,” the mundane called before disappearing into the sea that was New York.

 

“Yeah happy day my loveless life,” Alec mumbled as he opened the letter. 

 

It read: “Roses are red, my face is too, that only happens when I’m around you.”

 

_ Weird, _ thought Alec.  _ When I’m around you? _

 

Ok now the world was just being cruel for poking fun at him. Like Alec really had a secret admirer. 

 

“Yeah right,” chided Alec as he shoved the crumbled note into his pocket and made his way to his favorite cafe. Coffee would cheer him up he figured. He just wanted to indulge in something to forget the ache in his empty chest. 

 

“Next,” called the chipper blonde from behind the counter. 

 

“One red eye with milk, please,” Alec ordered.

 

“Sure thing,” she cheered. “Oh, and sir,” she called as Alec turned to walk away after he had paid, “this is for you.” In her hand was another note, this time cut into the shape of a heart and had a red rose come with it. 

 

Alec, confused, walked over and hesitantly grabbed the note and flower. 

 

“Oooh, this is so cute,” the cashier squealed, “I love a Valentine’s Day romance.”

 

“This isn’t what this is,” corrected Alec.

 

“Tell that to your secret admirer,” she teased. “If it were me, I’d go for it!”

 

Alec just looked at her to try and comprehend exactly what was happening. He was so lost.

 

“Here’s your order,” she piped up handing him his cup of coffee and a small pastry bag.

 

“”Xcuse me, I didn’t order a pastry, Miss.”

 

“Oh, I know. Your secret admirer did.”

 

“Right,” said Alec half believing her. 

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”

 

Alec just shook his head but decided to indulge and read the next note. Tis one read: “Can I borrow a kiss? I promise I’ll give it back.” 

 

Alec’s face turned bright red and his eyes became big, but there was more to the note.

 

“Ok, sorry that was a bit forward, but I’m not good at this thing. But, what I do know is that you have better aim than Cupid, and man, you struck me good!”

 

Cupid? Struck? Better than? What? Only someone within the Institute would be privy to Alec’s unmatched abilities with a bow and arrow. But how could that be? No one paid hardly any remote attention to the Lightwood boy outside of orders. Surely he would’ve noticed… wouldn’t he? But, then again, Izzy always tells him he nevers knows when someone is flirting with him, so he could’ve just missed the signs. 

 

_ Who could this be? _

 

“Excuse me, Miss,” Alec said walking back to the counter. “Who gave you this note?”

 

“Oh no! I’m not one to spoil! That’s the whole point of having a secret admirer, it’s for the mystery.” 

 

Alec deflated but knew she was right. He had to figure this out.

 

“However, I can give you a hint: they are closer to you than you think. Your bond is unimaginable!”

 

Bond? Wait, no! It couldn’t be.

 

Alec became very skeptical. “That’s an interesting choice in words, “bond.”

 

“I’m just the messenger.” Alec just continued to stare at the young girl, dumbfound, his head turning a million gears per minute. “Hurry up, you don’t want to miss your next surprise.”

 

“My next surprise? But where? I’ve just been getting stopped by random mun-people.”

 

“Home is where the heart is.” After that, she promptly ended her conversation with Alec by declaring, “next!”

 

Home? The Institute, that had to be it! 

 

Alec ran as quickly as his legs could take him, regretting he hadn’t grabbed his stele before he stormed out so he couldn’t activate his heightened speed rune. The cashier had said “bond,” but surely she couldn’t mean that. Especially not that! After more than a decade of pinning, Alec learned to not get his hopes up. Jace was his parabatai, and his parabatai first. Even if he couldn’t have his heart, no one would ever have Jace’s soul, and Alec had made peace with that, but still, his intense love for the blond still flourished, and he couldn’t help himself. 

 

Alec ran to his room, feeling his bond tug him in that direction. He barged into the room and nearly tripped over his own two feet when the door revealed the scene behind it. “Jace-”

 

Jace was sitting on his bed, patiently waiting, but obviously nervous about something. He was rubbing his hands up and down on his knees. “Alec,” he said standing up, and Alec swore his name floated off the blond’s tongue like honey. It was heavenly and savory. “I see you got my gifts,” he said pointing to the heart shape note and rose.

 

“Has it- was it- I.” Alec couldn’t form words.

 

Jace laughed. “Yeah, it was all me,” he said unable to keep eye contact.”

 

“But, why?” Alec questioned after a moment not believing his ears. He swore, he was dreaming and he better wake up or pinch himself before he really fell in too deep. 

 

“Because I- I, Alec, I-” but the words got caught in Jace’s throat. “Here, just read this, and I promise it will say everything I can’t verbally express.” With that, Jace turned to pick up a poster-sized note Alec hadn’t even noticed. 

 

It read: 

“Roses are red

Violets are blue

It took me a long time to realize it’s always been you

I hope I'm not too late

I know I’ve wasted precious time

But I was wondering

If there was a chance you could still be mine?”

 

Once Jace was sure Alec had read the full note, he declared, “would you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, the keeper of my soul and heart, allow me, a hopelessly in lovesick boy, the honor to fully love as I always have since the very first day, and be my Valentine for all eternity?”

 

“Jace, I-” Alec stammered in disbelief, but he didn’t have to think about it. As naturally as breathing, Alec glided across the floor and wrapped Jace into his arms, giving him the kiss of the century. Their lips molded so well together, and Jace fit into every crevice of Alec perfectly, just like the older boy knew he would.

 

“For all eternity? You really want me to be yours for all eternity?”

 

“Only if you want to be called mine.”

 

“Yes, a thousand times yes! I want to be yours, and I want to call you mine!” Alec rested his forehead against Jace’s and giggled. “I love you. You’re absolutely amazing!”

 

“You, my love, are the greatest of them all!”

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Jace.”

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Alec.”

 

And Alec couldn’t help but to think and grin so hard until his cheeks hurt how he’ll be one of those people fretting over the perfect gift and joining in on the whispers of how he will surprise his lover come next Valentine’s Day. Yep, he was happily, sickeningly, and hopelessly in love and elated for the whole world to see. 

 


End file.
